


[Podfic of] Your Daddy's Aim Is True

by isweedan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Wishing on the Stanley Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:09:59] "Did you -" Sharpy says. He shakes his head, hard, and then manages to say, "Did you do something stupid even for you?"</p><p>"Like. Adopt a baby and name him Stanley Kane-Toews?" Patrick says, looking at the birth certificate. "I don't think they'd let me do that. There are probably rules and shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Your Daddy's Aim Is True

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Daddy's Aim Is True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434329) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



**Length** 2:09:59

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Magic%20cup%20baby.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Your%20Daddy%27s%20Aim%20Is%20True%20.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
